parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bald Eagle
Instantly recognisable as the national emblem of the United States, the bald eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus, Say it: HAL-ay-ee-TUSS loo-cock-EFF-al-USS) has long been a key symbol in the human cultures of the Americas. The second largest North American bird of prey after the Californian condor, the bald eagle is also the only eagle solely native to North America. The bald eagle is named after its conspicuous white (but fully-feathered) head. The bald eagle’s head is fully feathered, and contrasts strongly with the dark brown body and wings. The tail is also white, and the legs, eye and large beak are bright yellow. The wings are long and broad, and the tail rounded. The female bald eagle is larger than the male, but otherwise similar in appearance. The call of this species is relatively weak, seeming rather inadequate for such a large bird. The juvenile bald eagle can be recognised by its entirely dark brown plumage, mottled with white, and by the dark eye and beak. It takes at least five years to reach full adult plumage. Although similar in appearance to the golden eagle, Aquila chrysaetos, the juvenile bald eagle can be distinguished by its unfeathered lower legs. Spectacular, acrobatic flight displays reinforce the bonds between life-long bald eagle pairs. Roles * It played Abraham Lincoln in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It (along with Common Raven) played Ruppell's Griffon Vulture in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * They (along with Common Ravens) played the Vultures in The North America Book * They played Hopper, Thumper, and the Grasshoppers (along with Common Ravens, American Crows, Black-Billed Magpies and Common Grackles) in A Wildlife's Life * It played Pteranodon in AMERICAN ANIMAL * It played Quetzalcoatlus (Pterosaur) in Walking With Yellowstone Animals * It played Soldier in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) *It played Pterodactyl in Gravity Falls (NatureRules1 Style) *It played Peter Pan and Tiger Lily in Peter Pan (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Elsa in We're Back!: A Yellowstone Animal's Story and We're Back! An American Animal's Story *It played Jason/Red Ranger in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers *It played Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 in Codename: Raptors Next Door Gallery Bldeagle.jpg Bald Eagle.jpg Fwsgxpiq2afuS0K6uBvfS7TP6gywFgEoi IbTOVMo1DtyWO s.jpg Eagles15n-1-web.jpg Eagles.jpg bald-eagle.jpg haliaeetus-leucocephalus.jpg Haliaeetus Leucocephalus.jpg Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus).jpg Soaring-bald-eagle.jpg Eagle, Bald.jpg Eagle, Bald (Brother Bear).jpg|Brother Bear (2003) spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-858.jpg|Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron (2002) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6359.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-4917.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-7117.jpg Madagascar 3 Eagle.png PPG Eagle.png Foster's Home Eagle.jpg Bald_Eagle (Wild Kratts).jpg TWT Bald Eagle.png Eagle, Bald (Gravity Falls).jpg animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.jpg Miraculous Ladybug Eagle.png Simpsons Eagle.png EAGLEARTWORK.png nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-1763.jpg MSB Eagle.png hawk-back-at-the-barnyard-3.64.jpg Bald Eagle.PNG IMG_7844.PNG IMG 8135.JPG IMG 6406.JPG IMG 8564.JPG IMG 0947.JPG IMG 9825.PNG IMG 9613.PNG IMG 1625.PNG IMG 1908.PNG Eagle.jpg TGAoBaM Eagle.jpg IMG 8279.JPG IMG 9717.PNG IMG eagle comic daffy.jpeg IMG 0695.PNG IMG 9326.JPG IMG 6649.PNG bald-eagle-kemono-friends.jpg Superbook Eagles.png Photo726.jpg Pink Fong Eagle.png|Pink Fong (2012-2018) Bald Eagle Egg.jpg Globglogabgalab-Eagle.png Eddie_the_Eagle.jpg thumb_legendes_de_corbeau.jpg Pictory_PS-05_panda_bear_panda_bear_02.jpg Parrot cyborg.png Baldy the Bald Eagle.jpg Agent_E.jpg 973C8935-720A-4992-8C4F-CE135CA5BBBC.jpeg Eagle, Bald (Stanley).png Camp Lazlo Eagle.png E2.png Star_meets_Bald_Eagle.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Ox-tales-s01e044-eagle.jpeg ox-tales-s01e097-eagle.jpg ox-tales-s01e098-eagle.jpg ox-tales-s01e100-eagle.jpg Ox-tales-s01e104-giraffe-pig-baboon-lion-rhino-elephant-eagle.jpg Stanley-charades-animals.png Eagle, Bald (Little Bear).png Evan Almighty Eagles.png Mm-1936-07-25-eagle.png|Alpine Climbers (1936) Eagle, Bald (64 Zoo Lane).png UTAUC Eagle.png Stanley north american animals01.png Bald eagle reader rabbit 1st grade.jpg Kappa_Mikey_Bald_Eagle.png Earlandmom.png Bald eagle utah's hogle zoo.jpg Bald eagle oregon zoo.jpg ABMovie Mighty Eagle.png CE55699A-AC5B-4A04-834C-15B7FAE082A9.jpeg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? C.H.I.C.K.E.N..jpeg F.E.E..jpeg E.E.Y.O.R.E..jpeg J.E.F.F..jpeg R.E.P.T.A.R..jpeg J.E.L.L.Y..jpeg W.H.E.E.Z.I.E..jpeg B.E.L.L.W.E.T.H.E.R..jpeg B.E.L.L.E..jpeg F.R.E.D..jpeg C.R.I.-K.E.E..jpeg S.T.E.V.E.N..jpeg T.O.L.E.E..jpeg I.C.E.-B.E.A.R..jpeg Books 434F6F60-85C4-4F51-AF5F-A9BA7397AAD3.jpeg F92CE6F6-38AB-4484-86B8-AB29B5AD04EC.jpeg E47EAF31-DEF2-463D-8469-CB303384A3C8.jpeg C35ABE05-9376-4BE3-A5FC-55978BD65541.jpeg 041A3451-CE44-44D6-80E0-BC6DF422158B.jpeg 2BFB0849-4095-474A-983C-CE41B4B91C68.jpeg 777038C5-7253-4C10-8957-5ABF122CDAD1.jpeg AE3C9F9F-3C95-4FB8-877A-DE111CE4CA64.jpeg EE8BCE91-91ED-436D-9BCC-3C494C21A121.jpeg 3D3C2415-F4E4-4092-99E7-5EAE3B5F3905.jpeg 53AE6928-E9F1-40E8-87E3-4F8AD4FEAB77.jpeg A7EF1707-426B-44F8-9451-E0FEA17DD74E.jpeg BF195733-18C6-42A6-BAA7-B16DC0823773.jpeg 6ADBF996-E7EB-4700-9486-39DAE50C0D80.jpeg 457402C8-05EC-48D9-BCFE-A4AF59FDD787.jpeg 559CC304-D032-44C7-A262-6E7C6242C104.jpeg 08FDCC72-01EF-4CF7-AF7F-51FB12B4AC6F.jpeg DED1E965-DC15-4C40-A18B-845344EE1B37.jpeg 2A4D9826-9415-4703-AC9C-B54B429AD115.jpeg 768CE47B-00A1-4F18-ADF6-52388B77E19D.jpeg 26CA258D-DF9B-47C8-AEFA-CE0A7F6A1174.jpeg 09B2F39A-C471-48EC-B258-F3B89FEBB4C5.jpeg C33D7B8B-C1CE-4C09-B840-DDCE691FA102.jpeg 072C248E-EEDB-45F6-B951-D63A7FF4D4E6.jpeg See Also * Golden Eagle * Steller's Sea Eagle * African Fish Eagle * Philippine Eagle * Harpy Eagle * Wedge-Tailed Eagle * White-Tailed Eagle * White-Bellied Sea Eagle * Martial Eagle * Verreaux's Eagle Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:Eagles Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Angry Birds Movie Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:The First Snow Of Winter Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Legend of the Guardians Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:The Little Engine That Could Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Brown Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:X.Tink.Shun Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Beanie Babies Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Flamingo Gardens Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Strawinsky and the Mysterious House Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Weltvogelpark Walsrode Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Raven Tales Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Panda Bear, Panda Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Beautiful Birds Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:The Bird Alphabet Book Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Little Bear Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Bone Animals Category:Angry Birds Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Why Why Why Can't Penguins Fly Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals